Ron and the Familey
by Lord of the Thives
Summary: The world is ripe for the picking wizarding and muggle alike and Ron has the ideas to do it. PLZ R and R


"I am sick of being Harry's bitch", thought Ron Weasley.

Ron had often been the side kick to all of Harry's plan and personally Ron on was getting sick and fucking tired of it. A lot of the stuff had been really Ron's idea but Harry stole the idea right from under him. So Ron was going on his own and doing some thing he had always had a passion for.... organized crime. "I am perfect for this career", said Ron to himself "I am always seeing opportunities in that most only dream about doing." Then a quote echoed in his head "People achieve power only by seeking it" were and how it got in to his head he did not no but one thing was for sure it was true it suited how he felt about this whole wizarding and muggle world it was ripe for the taking and some one need to pick it. First he needed to find what to ….. "Barrow with out asking with no real intention to returning that item." Being in his 5th year it seemed only logical to start at Hogwarts but what to take or start up there were hundreds no thousands of places for the staff to hid the best shit. "What I need is some kids to map out the entire school for me and do some work for me"

Down in the Great hall Ron saw them fresh meat the first years. Always eager to make friends with upper class men and work for a cheap amount. Perfect for what Ron had in mind. "But which ones to pick that won't ask questions" thought Ron? And then with grin he saw the perfect kids sitting in the corner of the Ravenclaw table about 4 kids were being bulled by a group of 3rd year Slytherin. "Perfect I come in save there asses and then ask them to do a …favor" he thought. So he ran over to the table it was Brandon McMuligin. A boy who had very little magic in his blood but a strong potions maker who used his time making magic steroids to boost him strength at this point he seemed to be able to bench 120 pounds more than most 6th years also he was not stupid so getting him to stop him from messing around with the noobs was almost impossible... well at least for most people. Ron walked up to him with a little bit of a run to it stopped dead next to the pumpkin juice (usually nest to a pitcher disguised as pumpkin juice but was actually bloody marry mix at the Hufflepuff table because they were often great partiers but often hade the worst hang overs) and pored him self a glass and pulled out a small flask and said under his breath " and a little help from my friend Jack Daniels" and pored a little fire whiskey (a drink that had become somewhat of a favorite of his after that party before his brothers left school) in to the glass and bolted it down. Then he walked up to Brandon and yelled below the hall's noises but just above Brandon's voice " Hey Brandon I have a deal for you maybe interested in" Brandon assuming what most at Hogwarts at the time thought what the hell could a Weasley have that I would want but none the less he went over to Ron.

A good foot towering over Ron Brandon simply asked "What the fuck could you have that I would want you bloody beggar" with a thick Irish accent.

"Well Brandon do you know how my brothers are?"

"Yes and if you think I will be afraid of them because they showed up the entire staff of HogGenitalWarts then you are sadly mistaken you little bitch"

"No, no see I wanted to no if u wanted two crates of there premium product I will get it for you if you stop chewing out these 1st years"

"Well I will tell you what Weasley I was thinking of beating the shit out of you and the kids but you seem to be in the dealing mood how bout 1 create of there stuff and you get me a bag of ingredients from Snape's personal stash I know all he really uses a lot of them for is to students some of the 6th year boys in to his room after hours to get on the job."

"It's a deal Brandon I will have them for you by Friday"

"No shit"

"Really just don't bother these 4 kids"

"Ok your money but as a tip Snape keeps his shit locked up a tight as a hooker going in on the first time"

"You just let me worry about that for my self just get me a list of what you want"

"Ok I will the get you the list to your commons area by seven."

"Excellent"

"O and Weasley"

"Yea you get caught or do not get me the list I will beat you in to a bloody pulp and your little friends too until even Medical Wizards can't even fix you. Get it bitch"

"Ok got it"

As Brandon left Ron quickly uttered under his breath "he ever calls me a bitch again he will regret it the ball less fagot"

Then if brought to reality he heard a small voice next to him say "Why did you do that for us" said one of the five kids he had saved and that was when Ron noticed these were not your average 1st years. Yet not missing a beat he quickly stopped think and in less than a nanosecond look past the "interesting kids" and saw possibility"

Well let's just say I like to help people let's take a walk around the lake and I will explain a couple of things around here," said Ron and with that all of them got up and left the Great Hall.

As Ron thought about it these kids were perfect. Well not in the eyes of most people at Hogwarts but they had potential. As they were walking around the lake he not only noticed this lake had no name but also each kid had abilities no one in wizarding and muggle world alike. First was Nick who preferred to be called Spike. He was in the Ravenclaw house and from the states but what made him different was he was a hybrid. A fucking hybrid something so rare most people did not know what one was but Ron knew from the hours of having to listen to Hermione's insist talking about things that would usually not matter to him but it seemed it had paid off. Spike was about 6ft tall had jet black skin not like an African but literally black skin, wolf eyes, wolf ears, a 4ft tail like an monkey, and the legs of a dog (the hind ones) and it appeared to have retractable claws. Not something most people felt comfortable around. (now Ron knew why Brandon had given in so easily this guy did not look as strong but really fucking agile) next was Buffy who had hot pink hair who did not appear to have any thing about here that was odd but as Ron soon would found out about her telekinetic abilities to read peoples minds or lift things with it. She also had a very morbid tone to here self and some thing had happen in here past that had made very sad and self destructive as evident by the series of cuts and bruises down her legs and arms. Yet it seemed no one in here house of Gryffindor seemed to care nor want to come any were near here for fear of here attacking them with out warning. Next there was Tiff a very tall and pale girl who actually had refused to come out to the lake because she was a vampire to put it simply. She had been placed in the house of Ravenclaw also. Before she left them to go to commons area Ron had already gotten the expression that she was a loner and has very reluctant to get in to the group and almost pissed to be considered in one. Then there was Iggy a boy who was also book smart like Hermione and could even give her a run for her money. Being a 1st year in age but 4th in knowledge did give the other kids something to pick on him so he was often an easy target until he found he had magic and then he was picked on once and only once.

"So I have a couple of questions, first who the hell are you, why do you think you were need in defending us?" asked Spike bluntly.

"Well first of all I am Ron Weasley and I wanted to know if you guys excuse me guys and girls would like to do something for me"

"You assume we are one big group who no each other we are not we really don't know either of each other we were just sitting together because well at least I was told to leave my table because no one wanted to wanted to talk to me and I was considered a freak," said Iggy

"hey being a freak is fucking awesome I like being one I don't see any one here at this god forsaken school who can hang off stuff with there tail see in black and white as well as in the dark , and jump and run as fast as I can even with magic and to top it off I a can talk to animals if any thing I am glad my parents left me in the forest in New York Mountains if they had not the animals would not have taken me in and blessed me with such great abilities if no one wants to hang out with me they can just go play hid and go fuck them selves for all I care " said the obvious proud hybrid

"Well I was surprised I would ever meet a hybrid they usually stay in the woods like recluses" said Iggy

"Well I am not a regular hybrid am I then"

"I guess not then" said Iggy under his breath"


End file.
